Laundry treating appliances, such as clothes washers, refreshers, and non-aqueous systems, can have a configuration based on a rotating laundry basket that defines a treating chamber in which laundry items are placed for treating. The laundry treating appliance can have a basket which defines a treating chamber into which laundry can be placed for treating operations. The basket can have at least a portion which is imperforate to allow fluid flow through the treating chamber.